


no other shade of blue but you

by escapedthesarlacc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, No use of y/n, Post Order 66, mention of sexual relationship but no smut, post relationship nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc
Summary: Rex and F!Reader met during the Clone Wars when F!Reader worked as a medic. After the fallout of Order 66 and the decline of the Empire, you assume Rex is dead and reminisce on your past together.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Kudos: 23





	no other shade of blue but you

The war was long over, but the battle scars remained on everyone.

Coruscant, the glittering city of your birth, was reduced to a hollow shell of its former self after the Clone Wars and Empire control ended. Most left, even more died, but you never could say goodbye. Too much of your heart was linked in the rubble of the city, the ghosts of memories of familiar faces just out of reach on the crowded streets. The war took so much from you, it wasn’t going to take you from your home.

Your apartment was dark, rolling blackouts becoming a regular occurrence during the warmer months. The noise from the city below permeated through the dingy glass, the roar of metallic urban life that you always found comfort in. Sometimes when you shut your eyes, you could pretend you were still young and the war never happened.

Though, without the war, you would have never met him. The handsome captain who haunted you. When the noise of the city began to dull and you were left with only your thoughts, when you slipped into that hazy unconscious world of dreams, he was always there to greet you.

_Rex._

\---

“Please tell me all the dirty details about your job. All those clones, in various states of undress, just absolutely _needing_ you, must be divine.”

It was a day off tomorrow and the bar was packed with bodies seeking the comfort of another soul. You felt a bead of sweat racing between your shoulders, that uncomfortable sticky feeling that reminded you were still alive. Ansjoy sat next to you at the bar, the dim lighting casting a halo around her dark, curly hair. Your oldest friend here in Coruscant and probably the smartest person you knew: she worked as a head of records at the Library of the Republic and was utterly obsessed with your proximity to the clone troopers she daydreamed about.

“I’m a medic,” you laughed, “I don’t see them any differently than a patient I need to treat.”

“Come on,” Ansjoy said, pushing a glass across the bar to you, “You _have_ to think about what it would be like to be with one of them! I think about it and I don’t even work with clones!”

You shook your head before taking a sip. “Trust me, if you spent all day with a bunch of men who like to fight with each other while smelling like bantha dung, you wouldn’t be fantasizing about them.”

“I beg to differ.”

You shrugged. A volley of noise interrupted you as a group of men burst through the door, a tangle of limbs seemingly clamoring in a competition to see who could enter the bar first. Clones. You scoffed and rolled your eyes; the antics they get into in the corridors around the medbay seemed to follow them wherever they go. Dressed in their distinct armor, but having left their buckets behind, the group moved through the bar with a confident swagger. You immediately recognized Hardcase’s blue tattoo, you should have known he’d be the one behind this group. “I thought 79s was the clone bar,” you muttered into your glass.

“Who cares?” Ansjoy murmured, her voice breathy and eyes glassy ans she stared at the tanned muscled men before her.

You laughed and waved her off as she immediately went to Hardcase, like a magnetic force was connecting them. Ansjoy looked radiant as he slipped his hand against her lower back, leaning against him like he was shelter in a storm; her absolute dream come true. You laughed into your drink thinking about the cocky clone sweeping your headstrong friend off her feet. 

A familiar accent to your left said your name, causing you to spin on the barstool. 

“Hello Captain Rex,” you said, as he took the empty seat next to you.

Having never seen him without his Jaig eyed helmet before, you recognized him by his leather pauldron and kama around his waist. Though he shared a face with his countless brothers, seeing him for the first time took your breath away. He carried himself differently, he was more confident without the cockiness, more mature, softer, even. Where many his brothers sported dark hair, Rex had buzzed his and bleached it, making him appear bald in certain light. You wondered if he did it to distinguish himself in a sea of similarities.

“A bit surprised to see you here,” he said, his pleasant accent tangoing over his words as he gestured to the bartender for a drink.

“What? A medic can’t enjoy a night out?” you mused, turning to face him completely.

He was quite a sight, dressed in his full blue and white armor, his blacks peeking out around his neck, joints, and wrists. A smile tugged at one corner of his mouth, softening his stoic expression. “Can I get you another drink?” he asked, drumming his fingers on the bar.

You stared. You should have known in that moment your life was about to change. If you were reading a romance novel, this would be the moment where it felt like music swelled and the heroine swooned and you knew they’d live happily ever after. But instead, you were in a bar where your friends made out in a corner while a group of clones noisily cheered them on. You accepted the drink.

There were many more drinks, and dinners, and secret walks near the medbay when you both could spare a moment alone. Those early days of any relationship are like a wick soaked in gasoline, quick to ignite, to engulf, to consume. He was on your mind every moment you were apart, what he was doing, who he was with, if he was thinking of you too. And you knew he always was. The first time he kissed you was burned into your brain, though you wish you had a hologram to remember it more clearly. It was brazen, in the corner of the medbay, a place he was spending far too much time in lately. “Don’t you think your Jedi is getting suspicious?” you teased, tracing your finger along the lip of his pauldron, “You spend every free second with the _medics?”_

“He just thinks I’m with Kix,” Rex responded, tracing your cheekbones with his thumb.

“You do this with Kix? Why do you even bother with me then?”

Rex laughed, your favorite sound in the world. For a soldier, his laugh was light and carefree. His answer came in the form of taking your head in his large hands, his warm mouth finding yours quickly. It was like a blaster shot to the chest the moment you connected and you ached for him to return when you parted. “I promise you, I don’t do that with Kix.” 

You reached up to kiss him again.

When you two could finally be alone, safely behind a locked door, the feeling of his hands on your bare skin set your soul on fire. His mouth was like a furnace, kissing you everywhere he possibly could. His teeth grazed your skin, the sensation leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.   
  
When you were with Rex, you could sometimes forget there was a war going on. You could forget about the bloodied soldiers you treated in the medbay, you could forget the fact the only reason Rex himself existed was for the sake of this war. There were only the two of you, mapping each other’s bodies with your mouths, your hands. You swore you could identify Rex by his scent, by way he adjusted his neck when he was tense, by the way his feet fell on the chrome floors of the hallways. You knew him, inside and out. Not a single hair, freckle, or mark on his body was foreign to you. The war took so much, and you saw it in the men who never came home, but Rex would always belong to you.

Even now, as you looked over crumbling Coruscant, you knew Rex was still yours. The dreams you had were increasingly in frequency, his voice becoming clearer. For years you were convinced Rex was gone, long dead like Ansjoy and Hardcase and so many others, but now, you weren’t so sure.


End file.
